


Tea and Apricots

by MimiSlushie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bisexual Ezio, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maria and Leo brotp, Maria knows, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria sends Ezio to get Leonardo to come over for some snacks, and to talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Apricots

**Author's Note:**

> Long chapter, my gosh.

Ezio helped Maria set up a table for two in the courtyard. Annetta brought the tea pot outside, and Ezio put a basket of apricots along side it. Dusting off their hands, Maria dismissed Annetta and sat down, looking at Ezio. 

"Anything else you need, mother?" Ezio asked politely. 

"I would like you to got fetch Leonardo. I wish to have a little chat with him," 

A grin widened across Ezio's face. "Of course, mother. I'll be right back." He walked out of the courtyard, but before he could leave completely, Maria spoke up. 

"Take your time, the tea is still brewing," 

Ezio heard that, then he was gone. Leonardo hardly lived far away. It was a short walk. Ezio helped an old woman pick up a few things, and complimented some women. Walking up to Leonardo's door, he knocked an opened it a crack.

"Leonardo?" 

The blonde's head peeped out from around the corner. "Ah, Ezio! Mio amico, come on in!" 

The younger man stepped in, only to see Leonardo in a smock covered in paint. 

"......Are you.... do you.... need any help?" Ezio said, a loss for words. Leonardo looked like the paint gave him a thousand hugs. 

Leo looked down at his chest and giggled. "Ah yes. If you could help me clean up, that'd be awfully nice of you."

Ezio smirked, walking over to the blonde and undoing his smock. Next was to get him out of those paint-caked clothes. 

"Go ahead and strip," He said. Leonardo looked up, dumbfounded and blushed. 

"W-wha?" 

"I'll get you a pair of clean clothes." 

Ezio walked into the other room and went through Leonardo's drawers. He eventually found a pale salmon coloured tunic and some trousers. Walking back, Ezio found Leo naked on a stool scrubbing the paint off his arms and face. 

"Here." He said, giving the older man the outfit. 

"Thank you." Leo got dressed and he brushed his hair. "Do I have anymore paint on me?" 

Ezio scanned him. "No." 

Leonardo put his hands together and took a step towards Ezio. "So.... did you need anything?" 

"My mother has invited you over for some tea a fruit. She also wishes to speak with you," 

"Oh I see.... Erm.... Say... Ezio?" Leo said, awkwardly.

"Yes?" 

"I have an enormous favor to ask...." Leo said, biting his lip, in anxiety. 

"Yes~?" 

Leonardo put his hands together and put his head down. "May you please wash my painted clothes?" 

Silence. Ezio smiled, snorted, and laughed. His laughed echoed through the workshop. "Of course! But I have to ask... What's in it for me?"

The older man turned his head and blushed. "We could.... Y'know...." 

"OH! Okay, then I will wash your clothes." Ezio said, opening the door. "Now go! I've idled enough. Mother must be getting impatient." 

Leonardo smiled at Ezio and ran out the door, down to the house of Auditore. There, Maria sat in the shade. Her youngest son on her lap, talking to him. 

"Maria!" Leonardo huffed, out of breath. "I'm- I... have arrived...." 

Maria smiled, hugging Petruccio and politely shooing him off her lap. "Go play with Claudia, amore." 

Leonardo smiled and waved at Petruccio and sat down across from Maria. "Has the tea brewed yet?" 

"Si," Maria said, handing Leo her cup. He poured it for her and she took a sip. "Ezio told you I wanted to talk, yes?"

"Yes. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Leo said, pouring himself a cup. 

"So many things, and a few are private, and best talked about inside.... Later." Maria said. 

Slight fear struck Leonardo. Does Maria know about him and Ezio? Oh dear, he would lose a regular and a dear friend. But as Maria said, they'll talk about it later. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Ezio finished cleaning Leonardo's and put them out to dry. He figured that since Maria and Leonardo seem to talk for hours on end, he better help his father with something. Walking back to his house he sees the two enjoying their snack. 

"Hello mother, is there anything you need?" Ezio asked, stretching his legs. 

"No, nothing. Are you going to help your father?" Maria said. 

"Yes, was he looking for me?" 

"Not him, but I think Federico needs some help, he's by di Santa Maria del Fiore." Maria said, taking a sip. 

Ezio nodded and ran for the cathedral. Leonardo smiled at Maria, and she grinned back. 

"We're nearly out of tea... It seems like an appropriate time to go inside and talk." Maria said, standing up. 

She guided Leo into the house. Inside, Claudia was reading a book to Petruccio. 

"Dear," Maria said to Claudia. "Go take your brother outside and finish the apricots, and tea if you will." 

Claudia nods and does what she's told. Alone, Maria takes Leonardo upstairs and sits next to a sofa. She looks at him deep in the eye. Anxiety fills Leonardo's thoughts.

"You and Ezio seem to be getting along very well." Her tone sounds more teasing than serious and angry. 

Leo's eyes widen. "U-um... well, yes," He begins to relax. "Ezio's such a good help. The- erm, reason why I was so late was... (snicker) because I was so covered in paint, Ezio picked out this outfit while I was cleaning.... And he... cleaned my clothes for me..." 

Maria arched a brow. "That's awfully nice of him. What does he get in return?" 

"...Whatever he wishes for, I guess?" Leonardo sounding awkward now. 

Maria sighed. She put her arm on Leonardo's shoulder. "I know about it. You and Ezio? I know." 

Crap. 

"And I'm okay with it. I knew how you felt about Ezio when you first met him. You were so delighted, charmed by his looks. I could tell you thought he was very handsome." Maria cupped Leonardo's hands. "Just be careful. Don't get caught. I don't want to lose my best friend and my son."

Leo gulped and nodded, with a smile. He let go of her hands, to wrap his arms around Maria's neck. "Grazie,amico mio." 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Ezio walked Leonardo home, chomping on a apricot. "How was it? With my mother?" 

"It was fine. We talked about our interests..... and.... us." 

Ezio understood and nearly choked. "What?!" 

"I didn't tell her! I swear! Maria found out on her own! You know how she is....." Leonardo said, putting his hands up. 

Ezio smiled. "It's okay, I was just a little worried." 

Leonardo locked up his workshop and walked into the courtyard. He saw his clothes on the clothesline. Ezio pulled them off and walked inside the house. He folded them and put them on a chair. Leonardo took Ezio by the hand and smiled. Locking the door, Ezio put a kiss on Leo's neck. 

"...Shall we, get to business?" Ezio asked in a flirty manner, inches away from Leo's face. 

"Ahaha... Yes..." 

\----------------------------- 

BONUS 

\----------------------------- 

"Mother, how long have you known?" Ezio said, in a stern tone. 

"Since you two met. It was so obvious~" Maria smiled a cheeky smile while she kept embroidering a quilt for her dear Petruccio.


End file.
